Base stations used in wireless telecommunication systems have the capability to receive linear polarized electromagnetic signals. These signals are then processed by a receiver at the base station and fed into the telephone networks. In practice, the same antenna which receives the signals can also be used to transmit signals if the transmitted signals are at different frequencies than the received signals.
A wireless telecommunication system suffers from the problem of multi-path fading. Diversity reception is often used to overcome the problem of severe multi-path fading. A diversity technique requires at least two signal paths that carry the same information but have uncorrelated multi-path fadings. Several types of diversity reception are used at base stations in the telecommunications industry including space diversity, direction diversity, polarization diversity, frequency diversity, and time diversity. A space diversity system receives signals from different points in space requiring two antennas separated by a significance distance. Polarization diversity uses orthogonal polarization to provide uncorrelated paths.
As is well-known in the art, the sense or direction of polarization of an antenna is measured from a fixed axis and can vary, depending upon system requirements. In particular, the sense of polarization can range from vertical polarization (0 degrees) to horizontal polarization (90 degrees). Currently, the most prevalent types of polarization used in systems are those which use vertical/horizontal and ±45°/−45° polarization (“slant 45°”). However, other angles of polarization can be used. If an antenna receives or transmits signals of two polarizations normally orthogonal, they are also known as dual polarized antennas.
An array of slant 45° polarized radiating elements is constructed using a linear or planar array of cross-dipoles located above a ground plane. A crossed dipole is a pair of dipoles whose centers are co-located and whose axes are orthogonal. The axes of the dipoles are arranged such that they are parallel with the polarization sense required. In other words, the axes of each of the dipole is positioned at some angle with respect to the vertical axis of the antenna array.
One problem associated with such a configuration is the interaction of the electromagnetic field of each crossed dipole with the fields of the other crossed dipoles and the surrounding structures which support and house the crossed dipoles. As is well known in the art, the individual electromagnetic fields surrounding the dipoles transfer energy to each other. This mutual coupling or leakage influences the correlation of the two orthogonally polarized signals; the amount of coupling is often referred to as “isolation.” The isolation between orthogonally polarized signals is preferably −30 dB or less.
The visual impact of base station towers on communities has become a societal concern. It has become desirable to reduce the size of these towers and thereby lessen the visual impact of the towers on the community. The size and scale of the towers can be reduced by using base station towers with fewer antennas. This can be achieved if dual polarized antennas and polarization diversity are used. Such systems replace systems using space diversity which require pairs of vertically polarized antennas. Some studies indicate that, for urban environments, polarization diversity provides an equivalent signal quality as space diversity. With the majority of base station sites located in urban environments, it is likely that dual polarized antennas will be used in place of the conventional pairs of vertically polarized antennas.